


Biel, szarość, czerń

by MaggieTheCatDHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieTheCatDHr/pseuds/MaggieTheCatDHr
Summary: Tłumaczenie: Hermiona straciła wolność, przyjaciół, rodzinę, a nawet własne nazwisko. Wojenne Dramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Biel, szarość, czerń

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White, Grey, Black](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610171) by DaniAndTheChocolateFactory. 



> Tytuł oryginału: White, Grey, Black (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7238858/1/White-Grey-Black)
> 
> Autor: DaniAndTheChocolateFactory
> 
> Raiting: M
> 
> Zgoda: brak odpowiedzi

Pierwsze pogłoski słyszy już w trakcie śniadania. Owsianka pozbawiona smaku. Jabłko. Dwie filiżanki ohydnej kawy.

_Złapali Dracona Malfoya._

To nie może być prawda, czyż nie?

* * *

Pogłoski potwierdzają się, kiedy Lupin wzywa ją do swojego biura. To on został przywódcą Zakonu po śmierci Moody'ego i po tym, jak Kingsley zrezygnował ze stanowiska... a raczej po tym, jak zmuszony był zrezygnować, gdy wielogodzinne tortury, zafundowane przez nadzwyczaj szczodrego Yaxleya, doprowadziły go do utraty zmysłów. Od tamtego czasu Kingsley, obojętny na okrucieństwa wojny, przebywa w św. Mungu na tym samym oddziale co państwo Longbottom.

— Jak już zapewne wiesz, wczoraj wieczorem Potter i twój mąż schwytali Dracona Malfoya.

Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że Malfoy jest ulubionym śmierciożercą Voldemorta, powinna się cieszyć z takiego obrotu spraw.

— Jego obrażenia są poważne. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Musisz utrzymać go przy życiu, żebyśmy mogli go później przesłuchać. Normalnie zwrócilibyśmy się z tym do Molly, ale sama rozumiesz, że w tej sytuacji jest to raczej niemożliwe.

Hermiona rozumie. Po śmierci ojca Malfoya poprzedzonej upokarzającą porażką na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej chłopak postanowił zrekompensować swoje tchórzliwe zachowanie z tamtej feralnej nocy. Przez rok od zamordowania Dumbledore'a Malfoy zabił Parvati, Padmę, Justina, Colina, Cho, Seamusa i Percy'ego Weasleya... i zapewne wielu innych, o których Hermiona nie wie. W ciągu następnych trzech lat bardzo szybko stał się jednym z najważniejszych śmierciożerców, bezwzględnie dążąc do celu, idąc po trupach szkolnych znajomych i ich bliskich. Czasami Hermiona odczuwa dziwne rozbawienie na myśl o tym, że mają zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat.

Tak w skrócie wyglądało życie Malfoya przez ostatnie cztery lata. Nie, Hermiona nie zamierza odmówić, nie zamierza stracić okazji do zrobienia _czegokolwiek_. Od ślubu z Ronem jest skazana na ciągły pobyt na Grimmauld Place. Wszyscy jednogłośnie orzekli, że jeśli coś by się jej stało, Ron z pewnością oszalałby z rozpaczy i nie mógłby już pracować. Stałby się... bezużyteczny. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest zatem, żeby zostawała w domu, żeby zajmowała się papierkową robotą, żeby leczyła tych, którzy potrzebowali pomocy, a przede wszystkim — żeby czekała na swojego męża, gdyby okazało się, że jakimś cudem wróci na noc. Naprawdę, to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie.

I nie, wcale nie czuje rozgoryczenia z tego powodu. W żadnym wypadku.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona odwiedza Malfoya, ten leży w śpiączce w pustym pomieszczeniu znajdującym się w piwnicach starego domu. Malfoy nie jest już tak groźny jak dwa lata temu, gdy widziała go po raz ostatni w czasie pierwszej misji, którą odbyła po ślubie z Ronem. Pierwszej, a zarazem ostatniej, którą odbyła jako zamężna kobieta. Malfoy zaaplikował jej wtedy inicjalną dawkę Sectumsempry. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolono jej wziąć udziału w żadnym ze starć. Od tamtego dnia minęły ponad dwa lata. Hermiona bezwiednie przejeżdża dłonią po bliźnie ciągnącej się od jej prawej brwi aż do nasady ucha. Jest dla niej jak skarb. _Dziękuję za oszpecenie mojej twarzy, panie Malfoy._ W jej myślach nie ma nawet cienia drwiny. Są zupełnie szczere.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że obrażenia Malfoya są rzeczywiście poważne. Złamane ramię, posiniaczona twarz, rozkwaszony nos, niemalże rozszarpana klatka piersiowa, głęboka rana biegnąca przez udo i niknąca dużo poniżej kolana. Zapewne kilka pogruchotanych palców.

_Do roboty._

Leczy go. Jego twarz wygląda już normalnie, jego klatka piersiowa i palce też wracają do dawnej formy. Będzie potrzebowała trochę więcej czasu, by zrobić porządek z nogą.

* * *

Tamtej nocy Ron wraca do domu po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.

Oczywiście, że Hermiona czuje podekscytowanie na jego widok. Jest szczęśliwa, że jemu i Harry'emu udało się bezpiecznie wrócić z kolejnego wypadu. Cały czas trzymając ją w opiekuńczym uścisku, Ron opowiada, co takiego wydarzyło się podczas misji, kogo zabili tym razem. Na Hermionę spływa przyjemne ciepło i otępienie.

Zgrabnie ukrywając rozgoryczenie, mówi, że jej poszukiwania znowu nie przyniosły żadnych efektów, że nie dowiedziała się niczego nowego, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni.

Ron zabiera ją później do ich własnego pokoju, który zawdzięczają wyłącznie przyjaźni z Harrym. Zakon dysponuje zbyt małą liczbą schronów, by każdemu móc przydzielić pokój. Jedynie kilka osób ma ten przywilej.

Ubrani, leżą na łóżku, tuląc się do siebie i trzymając się za ręce. Ron dłonią przyciąga jej palce do swoich ust. Całuje każdy z nich, szepcząc „Hermiona Weasley". Rytuał zapoczątkowany dwa lata temu na jej szpitalnym łóżku powtarza się za każdym razem, gdy chłopak wraca z misji.

Hermiona nienawidzi chwili, kiedy Ron wypowiada te słowa. To on nalegał, by zmieniła nazwisko. Twierdził, że tak właśnie powinna postąpić dobra żona. Zgodziła się tylko po to, by go uszczęśliwić. Lubiła swoje nazwisko. Granger. Było takie _jej_. W trakcie wojny straciła naprawdę wiele. Przyjaciół, rodzinę, szczęście, wolność. Straciła tak wiele, że niemal głupotą zdawało się jej rozmyślanie nad utratą nazwiska jako nad kolejnym poświęceniem. Poświęceniem poczucia własnej tożsamości.

_Hermiona Granger, najbystrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia._

Kochała Rona. Nadal go kocha i właśnie dlatego czuje do niego jedynie żal, a nie nienawiść na myśl, że to on sprawił, iż jest bezużyteczna, na myśl, że to on zabronił jej walczyć o coś, co dotyczy przede wszystkim jej, nie jego. Lecz on przecież krzywdzi ją w ten sposób, bo ją uwielbia, bo chce ją chronić.

Hermiona chwyta zatem za jego koszulę i w pośpiechu zsuwa ją z jego ramion. Następna na podłodze ląduje jej bluzka. Między pocałunkami i licznymi deklaracjami miłości ściągają z siebie resztę ubrań. Ron wchodzi w nią agresywnym pchnięciem. O boże, ten sam uroczy Ron, którego kocha od piętnastego roku życia. Początkowo ich ruchy są gwałtowne i naglące. Po chwili jednak oboje zwalniają, by na końcu znowu przyspieszyć. On dochodzi, ona nie.

Ale i tak śpi w jego ramionach zadowolona, ponieważ wie, że należy doceniać każdą przyjemność. Jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

* * *

Malfoy budzi się dwa dni później właśnie wtedy, kiedy Hermiona zamierza opuścić jego pokój.

Oszołomiony, dostrzega ją i niemal spada z łóżka. Oczywiście to sprawia, że jego noga znowu zaczyna krwawić, zmieniając barwę nowych bandaży na czysty szkarłat. _Czysty_ _._

O to właśnie chodzi w tej głupiej wojnie. Głupiej. Głupiej. Głupiej.

Malfoy wygląda komicznie z wyrazem bezgranicznego szoku wypisanym na twarzy.

— Co ty, u diabła, robisz w moim pokoju?

— Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że to twój pokój, posiadłość Malfoyów musiała nieco podupaść od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Zostałeś złapany. Gratulacje.

Hermiona obserwuje, jak Malfoy blednie ze strachu, który po chwili przeobraża się we wściekłość.

— Spierdalaj stąd!

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hermiona nie sprzeciwia się słowom Malfoya i z radością spełnia jego żądanie.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach Hermiona znowu musi do niego iść. Bandaż z pewnością należy już zmienić. Oby Malfoy zdążył się uspokoić. Może i jest ranny, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jej pięć stóp i cztery cale wzrostu wypadają raczej dość kiepsko przy jego sześciu stopach i jednym calu.

Malfoy siedzi na łóżku i zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami nadal jest wściekły. Hermiona nienawidzi niepewności i podenerwowania, jakie czuje w jego obecności.

— Muszę zmienić bandaż.

— Umrę, jeśli tego nie zrobisz?

— Niestety będziesz żył, ale amputujemy ci nogę, jeśli w ranę wda się zakażenie.

To na pewno nie jest odpowiedź, której oczekiwał. Patrzy na nią groźnie, jednak nie protestuje, kiedy Hermiona odwija bandaż oplatający jego nogę. Z chłodnym spokojem, nie krzywiąc się ani razu, Malfoy obserwuje swoje poharatane udo.

Przez następne dziesięć minut, gdy Hermiona sprawdza, czy wszystko goi się tak, jak należy, w pokoju panuje zupełna cisza.

Niespodziewanie Malfoy dotyka jej blizny. Jego dotyk parzy skórę Hermiony. Dziewczyna odsuwa się od niego.

— To ta, która została ci po mnie? — niemalże szepcze Malfoy.

—Tak — potwierdza tylko Hermiona i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, bo nie ma już nic więcej, co mogłaby powiedzieć.

* * *

Następnego dnia noga Malfoya wygląda dużo gorzej. Maść, która miała zapobiec wdaniu się infekcji, nie przynosi żadnych efektów.

Zirytowana, Hermiona pyta go, w jaki sposób go zraniono. Jeśli za pomocą magii, przysporzy im to jeszcze wielu kłopotów.

— Nie pamiętam.

— Jak to nie pamiętasz?

— Jesteś głupia? _Nie pamiętam_ znaczy _nie pamiętam_ , szlamo.

— Jak możesz tego nie pamiętać? Ktoś trafił cię zaklęciem?

— Nie wiem. Jedyne, co pamiętam, to to, jak twoi przyjaciele, z którymi tak lubisz się pieprzyć, rzucają na mnie Drętwotę. Później pamiętam już tylko, że budzę się w tej cholernej dziurze z twoją szlamowatą osobą przy łóżku, czując się, jakby przez głowę przebiegło mi właśnie stado centaurów. Zrobili mi to wszystko, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny. Jebani tchórze.

— Nie nazywaj ich tak! Nie są tchórzami. Harry i Ron nigdy nie skrzywdziliby kogoś, kto nie byłby w stanie się bronić. Mają honor.

— W dupie mam ich honor, Granger. Jeśli mówię, że zrobili mi to wszystko po tym, jak zostałem ogłuszony, to tak właśnie było.

— Weasley. Teraz nazywam się Weasley. Więc radzę ci przestać mówić źle o moim mężu.

Hermiona nie potrafi spojrzeć na Malfoya, gdy z jej ust padają te słowa, słowa, które są jej ucieczką, marnym schronieniem.

Malfoy głośno parska.

— Nic dziwnego, że wyglądasz jak śmierć, skoro wyszłaś za tę kurewsko żałosną imitację czarodzieja.

* * *

Hermiona pyta Rona o tamtą misję, ale ten jedynie zbywa ją wymijającymi odpowiedziami. Następnego dnia Ron nie wraca na noc do domu.

* * *

— Dlaczego się mną zajmujesz? — pyta Malfoy po prawie czterech dniach milczenia.

— Byłeś ciężko ranny. Poza Molly Weasley jestem jedyną osobą, która mogła ci pomóc.

Malfoy unosi brew, ale nie odzywa się już więcej. Hermiona w tamtym momencie nie pragnie niczego innego, jak boleśnie go zranić.

* * *

Następnego dnia Malfoy bezustannie drepcze od jednej do drugiej ściany pomieszczenia tak szybko, na ile pozwala mu okaleczona noga. Ostatecznie okazało się, że nie był to uraz magiczny.

— Nie powinieneś wstawać.

— Dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie torturowali?

Hermiona patrzy na niego, jakby oszalał. Chłopak nie może być do końca normalny.

— To nie my jesteśmy ci źli, Malfoy. My nie torturujemy ludzi, żeby wydobyć z nich informacje. My używamy Veritaserum.

Malfoy śmieje się z jej słów.

— Gówno prawda.

Jego odpowiedź wytrąca Hermionę z równowagi. Dziewczyna zaczyna się denerwować.

— Tylko dlatego, że wy, śmierciożercy, tak robicie, nie znaczy, że my też musimy uciekać się do waszych barbarzyńskich metod.

— Takimi głupotami karmią cię twoi przyjaciele? — rzuca Malfoy niemal rozbawiony. — Naprawdę jesteś aż tak naiwna? Nie ma już żadnej złej ani dobrej strony. Są tylko ludzie, którym uda się przeżyć, i ci, którzy zginą. W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Chyba tak to szło? Wasz parszywy wilkołak jest dla więźniów równie okrutny co my.

— To kłamstwo. Nie masz żadnych dowodów!

— Może i nie, ale w zeszłym miesiącu znaleźliśmy ciało Dołohowa. Wyrzucono go na jednej z ulic. Był bez ręki. Wiesz, nawet jeśli jest się tak beznadziejnym w zaklęciach jak Dołohow i ma się cela równie słabego jak on, lepiej jest mieć rękę, niż jej nie mieć. To chyba oczywiste.

— Kłamiesz. My nie zabijamy naszych więźniów. My odsyłamy ich do Azkabanu.

— Czas na zabawę w wojnę minął dawno temu, Granger. Więzienie zawsze stwarza możliwość ucieczki. Tak jak mówiłem: jedni przeżyją, inni zginą.

Nie słucha go, bo wie przecież, że to wszystko nie jest prawdą. Lupin nie dopuściłby do czegoś takiego. Harry też z pewnością nie pozwoliłby nikogo tak traktować.

Hermiona czuje jednak jakąś chorą ekscytację na dźwięk swojego nazwiska wypowiadanego przez Malfoya.

* * *

Słowa Malfoya nie dają Hermionie spokoju, więc idzie do Lupina i pyta go wprost: _Torturujecie więźniów? Zabijacie ich?_

Mężczyzna udziela jej iście dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi:

— Tylko wtedy, kiedy nie mamy innego wyjścia.

Ale mówiąc to, Lupin patrzy w bok. Nie spogląda jej w oczy ani razu.

* * *

Ron wrócił, znowu. Wie, że coś jest z nią nie tak, jednak nie naciska. Harry za bardzo cieszy się ze spotkania z Ginny, by zauważyć cokolwiek poza swoją dziewczyną.

Tym razem się nie kochają. Po prostu leżą na łóżku. Ron w końcu zasypia, a Hermiona nadal słucha skrzypienia łóżek uginających się pod ciałami kochanków. Ich jęki niosą się po całym domu. Wszystkie misje kończą się tak samo. Każdy szuka pocieszenia w ramionach drugiego człowieka.

Hermiona jest zazdrosna. Ron to jedyny mężczyzna, z którym spała, i mimo że go kocha, cały czas ma poczucie, że coś traci. Czasami wydaje jej się, że decyzja o ślubie była zbyt pochopna. Teraz albo nigdy. Możliwe, że właśnie tak wtedy myśleli.

* * *

— Jasna cholera, ludzie w tym domu są niewyżyci. Ledwie udało mi się wczoraj zasnąć.

Takimi słowami Malfoy wita Hermionę następnego ranka.

— Właśnie wrócili z misji. Muszą się jakoś odstresować.

Hermiona mówi to, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bo nie ma już przecież piętnastu lat, by rumienić się na najmniejszą wzmiankę o seksie.

— Naprawdę? — pyta Malfoy, udając, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. — Misja się powiodła?

Groźne spojrzenie, które rzuca mu Hermiona, nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia.

— Dlaczego ty nigdy nie bierzesz udziału w wypadach? Nie opuściłaś domu ani razu, odkąd tu trafiłem.

Hermiona nie jest w stanie wymyślić sensownej wymówki. Jest zbyt zmęczona. Z niewytłumaczalnych powodów wyznaje mu więc prawdę. Słysząc jej odpowiedź, Malfoy prycha i stwierdza, że nie potrafi pojąć, jak ta banda imbecyli może marnować jej inteligencję i zdolności, zamykając ją w tym pieprzonym domu.

Hermiona wytyka mu, że, według jego — powszechnie znanej — opinii, ona nie powinna już nawet żyć, zatem wspominanie o marnowaniu jej inteligencji i zdolnościach jest z jego strony przejawem czystej hipokryzji.

— Nie powinnaś umrzeć dlatego, że jesteś szlamą — rzuca Malfoy, tym jednym zdaniem zaprzeczając wszystkiemu, co twierdził przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.

Hermiona ma już pewność — on zwariował.

— Chyba wiesz, o co toczy się cała wojna? Czy może bezpowrotnie straciłeś rozum, gdy Moody przemienił cię we fretkę?

— Mam to gdzieś, Granger. Nie obchodzi mnie już, czy szlamy będą częścią czarodziejskiego świata, czy też nie. Walczę, żeby przetrwać. Jeśli wygracie, ja i każda, dosłownie każda osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek szanowałem i może nawet lubiłem, umrze. Nie kręć głową. Dla nas nie będzie miłosierdzia. Nikt nie okaże nam łaski. I nikt nie okaże jej tobie, jeśli Voldemort zwycięży przeciwko Potterowi. Może nie uwielbiam swojego życia, ale z pewnością nie chcę, by zakończyło się pocałunkiem dementora. Więc... nie, nie uważam, że powinnaś umrzeć dlatego, że jesteś szlamą. Powinnaś umrzeć, bo tylko wtedy ja będę mógł żyć.

Malfoy patrzy na nią, a Hermiona widzi w jego oczach przerażającą szczerość.

Po chwili ktoś puka do drzwi. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło. Hermiona otwiera je i do pomieszczenia wchodzą Lupin, Harry i Ron, krzywiąc się, gdy dostrzegają Malfoya. Każą jej natychmiast opuścić pokój. Hermiona wykonuje polecenie i ostatnim, co słyszy, jest dźwięk wypowiadanego zaklęcia.

— _Silencio_ — mówi jeden z nich.

* * *

Nie wolno jej odwiedzać Malfoya przez najbliższych kilka dni. Nawet ona domyśla się, co zaszło.

Ciągle widzi przed oczami jego twarz, twarz, na której odbija się niemal bolesna szczerość.

* * *

W końcu pozwalają Hermionie zanieść Malfoyowi wodę i chleb. Jest bledszy niż zazwyczaj, ale nadal rzuca jej wyzywające spojrzenia.

Hermiona pyta go, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie może się powstrzymać. Musi zadać mu to pytanie. Uprzejmość po prostu leży w jej naturze.

Malfoy przez moment patrzy na nią dziwnie, po czym odpowiada:

— Jasne, czuję się świetnie. Nie wiedziałem, że twój chłopak lubi tak ostro.

— Mąż — dopiero po chwili poprawia go słabym głosem Hermiona.

Oboje odwracają wzrok.

— Ciągle zapominam.

I nie, wcale nie jest problemem to, że on zapomina. Problemem jest to, że ona także zdaje się zapominać. Ponieważ Malfoy wywodzi się z jej przeszłości i sprawia, że Hermiona znowu czuje się jak dawny mól książkowy, jak Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, a nie jak żona jakiegoś bohatera wojennego.

Równie mocno przeraża ją to, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, którą Hermioną tak naprawdę wolałaby być.

* * *

Hermiona nie może się powstrzymać i znowu odwiedza Malfoya. Udaje, że robi to wyłącznie z powodu nudy i poczucia osamotnienia. Rona nie ma już od dłuższego czasu, a inni ludzie praktycznie z nią nie rozmawiają, bojąc się, że jej mąż, o którego gorącym temperamencie słyszał już chyba każdy, poczyta ich zachowanie za zniewagę.

Poza tym Malfoy lubi rozmawiać o eliksirach, zaklęciach i historii. Gdy Hermiona po kryjomu zaczyna mu przynosić z kuchni herbatę, chłopak przestaje nazywać ją szlamą.

Rozmawiają.

— Jaką postać przybiera twój patronus?

— Kiedyś była to wydra. Teraz to lis.

Marnuje w jego pokoju tak wiele czasu, że bez żadnych oporów odpowiada na wszystkie, nawet te niewątpliwie osobiste, pytania.

Jakiś czas temu przeczytała w jednej z książek, że patronus jest odzwierciedleniem prawdziwej natury danego człowieka i bardzo rzadko zdarza się, by zmienił formę. Wydry są symbolem pogody ducha i oddania. Lis z kolei symbolizuje przebiegłość i bystrość. Hermiona nie lubi jednak rozwodzić się nad symboliką. Chyba nie do końca wierzy w takie rzeczy.

— A twój? Jaką postać ma twój patronus?

— Wilka.

Hermiona musi przyznać, że wilk robi na niej znacznie większe wrażenie niż terrier Rona. Nie żeby między jej mężem a tą nieudaną podróbką mężczyzny istniała jakakolwiek rywalizacja.

Po kilku sekundach zaczyna zastanawiać się, od kiedy myśli o Draconie Malfoyu jako mężczyźnie.

* * *

Znowu mówią Hermionie, że przez najbliższych kilka dni kto inny będzie przynosił Malfoyowi jedzenie. To niepokojące, jak bardzo się o niego martwi.

Nie spała z Ronem od pamiętnej nocy, gdy złapano Malfoya.

Zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jest żałosna. Jej małżeństwo to tylko zbiór pozorów, przerażająco wielkie kłamstwo. W ogóle nie opuszcza domu. Jedyna osoba, z którą przebywanie sprawia jej przyjemność, to Malfoy, a on z kolei zapewne bez mrugnięcia okiem zamordowałby ją przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji.

* * *

— Na Merlina, Granger, może zaczniesz coś jeść? Zaczynasz przypominać jednego ze swoich ukochanych skrzatów.

Och, ten słynny urok Malfoyów. Ale tak naprawdę Hermiona jest wdzięczna za jego słowa, bo wszyscy inni skupiają się wyłącznie na tym, by nie opuszczała domu. Zupełnie nie obchodzi ich, co się z nią dzieje, jeśli tylko nigdzie się nie rusza.

Oczywiście, że może wypić sama całą butelkę Ognistej Whiskey.

Oczywiście, że może ominąć kolejny posiłek.

Oczywiście, że może spędzać całe dnie w celi mordercy.

Ale nie może opuszczać domu.

Kiedy Hermiona tak się nad tym zastanawia, wydaje się to jej nawet w pewien sposób zabawne.

* * *

Okazuje się, że Ron znowu sypia z Lavender Brown.

Hermiona jest załamana. Kocha Rona. Naprawdę go kocha. Ale może już nie tak mocno, jak powinna. Więc udaje, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia, i całuje go czule, gdy żegnają się przed kolejną misją.

Tej samej nocy zjawia się w pokoju Malfoya, wdrapuje się na jego łóżko i płacze. Chłopak nie obejmuje jej ramieniem. Nawet jej nie dotyka.

Jednak Hermiona czuje, że leżąc tam z nim, jest we właściwym miejscu. Jest tam, gdzie powinna być. Bo on cały zdaje się tym _właściwym_.

* * *

— Przypuszczam, że wkrótce mnie zabiją. Nie zdradziłem im zbyt wielu informacji, a te, którymi jeszcze dysponuję, niedługo staną się kompletnie bezużyteczne.

Hermiona oswoiła się już z myślą, że jej strona nie jest do końca taka, za jaką zawsze ją brała. Lecz Malfoy także nie okazał się do końca taki, za jakiego go zawsze uważała.

— Weasleyowie zapewne od samego początku próbują dobrać mi się do skóry. Wykorzystają każdą sposobność, byle się mnie pozbyć — kontynuuje lekkim tonem Malfoy.

Chłopak mówi prawdę. Hermiona ucieka wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Nie tylko dlatego, że Malfoy ma rację, ale również dlatego, że dał Weasleyom mnóstwo powodów, by ci pragnęli się go pozbyć. Nigdy nie dyskutują o tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie cztery lata. Hermiona nie chce, żeby Malfoy na powrót stał się człowiekiem, którym był, zanim go złapali. Lepiej jest udawać, że nie ma o niczym zielonego pojęcia.

Dzięki bogu, Ron nie odkrył jeszcze, gdzie Hermiona spędza wszystkie noce i dnie. Dzięki bogu, nikt jeszcze nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Jeszcze. Hermiona pragnęła jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej poczuć pod swoimi palcami skórę Malfoya.

* * *

Dean Thomas nie żyje.

Hermiona dowiaduje się o tym, gdy ma zanieść Malfoyowi jedzenie. Nie może już więc wymigać się od spotkania z nim. Malfoy tradycyjnie pyta, co nowego się wydarzyło. Hermiona odpowiada mu bez chwili zwłoki.

Zapada niezręczna cisza. Myśli obojga z nich wędrują do nocy sprzed dwóch lat, kiedy to Dean, spetryfikowawszy Malfoya, uratował Hermionie życie.

Malfoy całuje jej bliznę. Z ustami przyciśniętymi do skroni Hermiony szepcze:

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...

Szepcze, dopóki Hermiona nie zasypia w jego ramionach.

* * *

Hermiona opuszcza pokój Malfoya przed świtem, tak by nie natrafić na żadnego z rannych ptaszków. To cud, że jak dotąd jeszcze nikt jej nie przyłapał.

Ron wraca na noc kilka dni później. Wślizguje się do łóżka parę minut po pierwszej, roznosząc po pomieszczeniu odrażającą woń seksu.

Hermiona czuje obrzydzenie. Nawet się nie umył. Jakież to niehigieniczne.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona odwiedza Dracona następnym razem, ten jest rozdrażniony. Bał się, że od niego uciekła. Że znowu go nienawidzi.

Tak w zasadzie Hermiona nigdy nie przestała go nienawidzić. Do pewnego stopnia nadal go nienawidzi. Ale teraz czuje do niego także coś znacznie silniejszego niż nienawiść.

Wyznaje mu, że Ron sypia z kimś innym.

Malfoy momentalnie się wścieka i każe się jej wynosić. Znowu.

Hermiona nie rozumie jego zachowania.

* * *

Hermiona chce wiedzieć, dlaczego jest zły.

Malfoy odwraca wzrok.

— To niezbyt przyjemne, kiedy ktoś przychodzi do ciebie tylko po to, by odegrać się na własnym mężu. Nienawidzę być wykorzystywany. Nienawidzę tego, że tak bardzo mnie irytujesz i że jednocześnie pragnę, byś siedziała tu ze mną cały czas. Przede wszystkim jednak nienawidzę ciebie. Idź i znajdź sobie kogoś innego, kto pomoże ci zapomnieć, jak żałosna jesteś. Nawet twój własny mąż woli inną kobietę.

Hermiona powinna się zdenerwować, jednak zamiast tego składa na jego ustach pocałunek. Malfoy, cały czas wściekły, odpycha ją.

— Nie przyszłam tu, żeby odegrać się na kimkolwiek. Nie wykorzystuję cię. Irytuję nie tylko ciebie, ale i samą siebie. Również dlatego, że ciągle chcę tu z tobą być. Czasami cię nienawidzę, ale przez większość czasu sprawiasz, że znowu jestem sobą, a nie jakąś głupią porcelanową lalką uwięzioną w tym strasznym domu. Sprawiasz, że żyję.

Hermiona całuje go.

— Błagam, pozwól mi poczuć, że żyję.

Nie musi prosić go drugi raz. Malfoy przyciąga ją do siebie, a ona oplata nogami jego biodra. Po chwili leży już naga. Chłopak pochyla się nad nią i zaczyna ją całować. Wodzi ustami po całym jej ciele, badając każdy jego fragment i raz po raz delikatnie przygryzając jej skórę. Hermiona próbuje zdjąć koszulę Malfoya, lecz dłonie odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Jest tak zdenerwowana, że nie potrafi nad nimi zapanować. Malfoy w końcu sam zrzuca ubranie. Jego beztroski śmiech dźwięczy jej w uszach. Oboje są już nadzy. Patrząc jej prosto w oczy, Malfoy wchodzi w nią powolnym ruchem. Ten spokój, ten brak pośpiechu są dla niej zupełnie obce, jednak Hermiona się tym nie przejmuje, bo nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio było jej równie dobrze. Cały czas patrzą sobie w oczy. Ani razu żadne z nich nie odwraca wzroku.

Nim Malfoy szczytuje, Hermiona dochodzi trzykrotnie i po raz pierwszy od czterech lat czuje, że naprawdę żyje. Odkrycie to sprawia jej zarówno radość, jak i ból.

Malfoy patrzy na nią i mamrocząc coś o syndromie sztokholmskim, uśmiecha się do niej szeroko.

* * *

Nie ma go.

Hermiona wpada do biura Lupina. Strach pulsuje jej w żyłach.

— Nie żyje?

Lupin spogląda na nią nieco zaskoczony.

— Żyje. Nie wiem, czy nie okaże się naszą kartą przetargową, więc na razie nie wolno się nam go pozbyć. Skoro jest już w pełni zdrowy, postanowiliśmy przenieść go gdzie indziej. Grimmauld Place to zbyt miłe miejsce jak dla człowieka jego pokroju. Nie sądzisz?

Prowokuje ją. Hermiona słyszy to wyraźnie w jego głosie. W tamtym momencie jest w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko, co Draco mówił jej o Lupinie.

— No jasne. Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, że nie zajmowałam się tym draniem przez tyle miesięcy tylko po to, żebyście go teraz zabili.

* * *

Pod nieobecność Malfoya Hermiona rzuca się w wir obowiązków. Gotuje, sprząta, szyje, robi wszystko, byle tylko nie myśleć.

To dość przyjemna odmiana.

Zaczyna spędzać z Ronem więcej czasu. Ofiarowuje mu swoje ciało, a on za każdym razem je przyjmuje. Kiedy to robią, Hermiona fantazjuje o Malfoyu, ale nigdy nie udaje się jej dojść.

Ron przestaje sypiać z Lavender.

Hermiona przegląda książki. Wyszukuje coraz to nowe zaklęcia. Uczy się. Cały czas się uczy. Bo chce być jedną z tych, którzy przeżyją.

* * *

W jednym z więzień ma miejsce masowa ucieczka. Hermiona słyszy pierwsze pogłoski w trakcie śniadania.

_Draco Malfoy uciekł._

Nadzieja rozpierająca jej pierś sprawia, że Hermiona czuje się jak zdrajczyni.

* * *

Sowa przynosi Hermionie wiadomość. To pierwsza przesyłka, jaką dziewczyna otrzymuje od bardzo długiego czasu.

Złoty łańcuszek z pięknym wisiorkiem w kształcie lisa.

Zwołano ogromne zebranie. Jutro wieczorem wszyscy idą na wojnę.

* * *

Rzeczywiście, wszyscy walczą. Nawet Hermiona. Nikogo nie można już oszczędzać. Powietrze raz po raz przeszywają najrozmaitsze zaklęcia, przywodząc jej na myśl wypaczoną tęczę. Hermiona walczy. Walczy, by przeżyć.

Widzi, jak Ron upada na ziemię, trafiony Drętwotą. To cud, że chłopak żyje, bo dzisiaj jedyną regułą jest rzucać zaklęcia tak, by zabić przeciwnika. Ktoś chwyta go za rękę i deportuje się z jego bezwładnym ciałem.

Walka staje się coraz bardziej chaotyczna i bezwzględna. Ludzie wokół niej umierają. Niektórzy giną z jej ręki. Wszyscy śmierciożercy noszą maski i Hermiona ma nadzieję, że dzisiejszego wieczoru nie ujrzy Dracona. Jeśli wkrótce nic się nie zmieni, obie strony będą tak osłabione, że cała ta wojna nie będzie już miała najmniejszego sensu.

Na szczęście coś się zmienia. Harry i Voldemort. Zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Sami. Na środku. Toczą pojedynek, który zostanie zapamiętany na wieki.

Harry wygrywa.

* * *

Hermiona wraca na Grimmauld Place i świętuje razem ze wszystkimi. Cieszy się, że to koniec. Cieszy się, że jej świat nie będzie już szary. W myślach dziękuje za tych, którzy przeżyli, i tym, którzy poświęcili swoje życie. Ron też się cieszy, ale Hermiona nie daje się zwieść i zauważa wkradające się na jego twarz niezadowolenie. Powinien dłużej walczyć u boku Harry'ego. Boi się, że nie zostanie zapamiętany.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła do Rona takiej niechęci.

Kiedy ten łapie ją za rękę i ciągnie w stronę ich pokoju, Hermiona informuje go, że wie o Lavender, że nie kocha go już tak mocno jak kiedyś i że go opuszcza. Absurdalnie szczęśliwa deportuje się, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Draco czeka już na nią na szczycie wieży. Hermiona podchodzi do niego i całuje go, płacząc ze szczęścia.

Kochają się. Nie dlatego, że muszą to zrobić teraz albo nigdy więcej nie nadarzy się okazja, ale dlatego, że to właśnie z nim powinna tam być. Dlatego, że czuje, że to on jest tym _właściwym_.


End file.
